J'ai donné mon âme au diable
by alicja21
Summary: Rien ne va plus dans le monde des Sorciers Lord Voldemort est au pouvoir Harry et Ron sont morts. Les Moldus sont réduits à l'esclavage tout semble perdu pourtant, une fille survit dans l'ombre elle n'a qu'une hâte se venger !
1. Chapitre 1 - Renaissance

**Un Cross-Over entre Harry Potter Et Black Butler ça vous dit ? Alors c'est par ici !**

Hermione était allongée sur le sol couvert de boue de la tête au pied, la pluie n'en finissait pas de tomber, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues partout ou elle regardait il n'y avait que la désolation des corps gisaient là sans vie la jeune femme était la seule survivante de ce carnage. Quand soudain elle aperçut ses deux meilleurs amis un peu plus loin, la jeune fille rampa difficilement jusqu'à eux, son corps lui faisait horriblement mal.

- Harry ! Ron ! NON !, hurla-t-elle avant de s'effondrer il n'y avait plus rien à faire le dernier espoir s'était envolé et ce à jamais ! Hermione serait réduite en esclavage comme tous les autres Moldus Lord Voldemort avait gagné. Elle avait eu beau se battre courageusement cela n'avait pas été suffisant ! Ses amis, sa famille furent victimes de cet être immonde ! Reprenant ses esprits la jeune fille se releva digne d'une Gryffondor, Poudlard n'existait plus mais elle lui ferait honneur en essuyant ses larmes d'un geste vif.

A partir de cet instant l'ancienne Gryffondor avait décidée de prendre le statut de « Comtesse Hermione Jane Granger ! » Elle s'infiltrerait dans le monde que ce Serpent avait créé en ce soumettant provisoirement à ses exigences avant de frapper comme lui l'avait fait au moment opportun !

- Pour le moment autant être raisonnable !, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres.

- Je me vengerais ! En tuant tous ceux qui m'ont fait souffrir !, En serrant très fort sa baguette magique entre les doigts. Pour cela Hermione utiliserait l'héritage qu'Harry lui avait laissé s'il lui arrivait malheur…

- Quel splendide spectacle !, cria soudain une voix masculine.

D'un mouvement vif la jeune fille fit face à l'illustre inconnu baguette tendue prête à dire le sortilège de la mort.

- Je vous préviens ne faites pas un mouvement de plus !

Mais contre toute attente celui-ci souriait en avançant dans sa direction.

- N'AVANÇEZ PAS !, hurla Hermione en guise d'avertissement quand soudain.

- AVADA KEDAVRA !, une lumière verte éblouissante jaillit de la baguette mais à sa grande surprise cet homme souriait de toutes ses dents comme quelqu'un étant avide de chair fraiche !

Hermione pâlit en perdant toute son assurance.

- C'est…c'est impossible ! Vous…vous êtes vivant ?! Mais…comment ?

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de son visage la Lionne put ainsi le contempler à sa guise, il était d'une beauté époustouflante ! Possédant les yeux et les cheveux d'une couleur noir qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant, son sourire avait quelque chose de malsain pourtant, sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi il lui plaisait, Hermione sentit son souffle chaud contre sa joue elle en fut enivrée et ferma les yeux.

- Comtesse Hermione Jane Granger, dit-il tout contre son oreille d'une voix si sensuelle que la jeune fille se sentit défaillir.

- Je suis le Diable en personne ! Faites un pacte avec moi, je vous aiderais à accomplir votre vengeance en échange de votre âme !, En y réfléchissant la jeune femme n'avait plus rien à perdre et accepta donc sa condition.

Elle se donna à lui corps et âme Hermione jouissait de plus belle tandis, que le Diable se délectait de sa nouvelle prise désormais, ils étaient liés l'un à l'autre plus rien ne pouvait les séparer et en gage du pacte la jeune femme eut une étoile gravée sur sa poitrine.

- Dorénavant, dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

- Tu me dois fidélité, tu seras mon Majordome et tu porteras le nom de Sebastian Michaelis !, celui-ci en guise de soumission s'agenouillant devant elle posant une main sur sa poitrine avant d'ajouter.

- Yes ! My Lady !, en la dévorant des yeux.

**Niark ! Niark !, Alors que pensez-vous du premier chapitre ? :p**


	2. Chapitre 2 - Danse avec le Diable

**Un petit Lemon dans ce chapitre.**

Depuis qu'Hermione était devenue Comtesse elle n'avait pas une minute à s'accorder entre les affaires du Ministère à régler, le Manoir à gérer, sans parler de la réception qui aurait lieu le soir même il fallait donc tout organiser.

- Pffiou ! Le travail m'épuise, dit la jeune femme en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil en sirotant un bon thé à l'anglaise avec une touche de lait.

**- **Sebastian !, cria-t-elle.

Quand celui-ci entra en faisant une révérence.

- My Lady ?

- Je tiens à ce que tout soit absolument parfait quand les invités arriveront ! Fais en sorte que l'on ne me dérange pas !, dit la jeune femme en regardant par la fenêtre.

- Si je puis me permettre Madame, il s'agit de votre réception vous devez donc être présente, souligna le Majordome d'une voix calme.

- Comment oses-tu contredire mes ordres ?!, cria soudain Hermione en claquant violement la tasse en porcelaine sur la table en fixant Sebastian d'un air mauvais.

- Je crois surtout que vous voulez vous défiler en sachant que pratiquement tous les Mangemorts seront présent.

PAF ! En entendant les propos Hermione était rentrée dans une telle colère noire qu'elle en gifla Sebastian, l'ancienne Gryffondor n'était plus la jeune fille que l'on connaissait elle était devenue…sans scrupule, n'éprouvant de la pitié pour personne allant même si elle en avait l'occasion achever les malheureux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin si ils lui avaient fait du tort. La seule chose que la Comtesse avait conservée était sa beauté, ses cheveux lui retombaient jusqu'en bas du dos, ce qui lui faisait un charme fou, les hommes qui croisaient son chemin se retournèrent sans cesse tout en essayant d'obtenir ses faveurs.

- Quelle arrogance !, lâcha soudain la jeune femme d'un air mauvais, tout en s'approchant de Sebastian d'un pas féline.

- Vous jouissez de votre beauté qui en est une arme redoutable je vous l'accorde mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour séduire un homme, dit celui-ci en attrapant Hermione dans ses bras.

- Comment un Diable tel que toi peut savoir ?, demanda-t-elle curieuse.

- Et bien, répondit-il en la faisant tournoyer.

- Une Lady telle que vous doit savoir danser et par la même occasion sourire, dit Sebastian en lui étirant les joues.

- LACHE- MOI !, cria soudain Hermione en le repoussant brutalement avant de lui tourner le dos.

Un malaise s'installa durant plusieurs minutes quand le Majordome décida de le briser.

- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, veuillez accepter mes plus sincères excuses.

Quand Hermione prit la parole.

- Depuis la guerre je…j'ai oubliée comment sourire, je ne sais plus comment on fait ! Je n'ai plus qu'une idée en tête me venger !, même si Sebastian put y déceler une faiblesse de la part de sa Maitresse ce n'était qu'un court instant.

La jeune femme se retourna soudain en disant.

- Apprend moi c'est un ORDRE !

Sebastian fit un hochement de tête en disant,

- My Lady ?, en tendant sa propre main qu'Hermione prit sans se faire prier, étant un peu plus petite que Sebastian elle lui marcha sur les pieds dans un premier temps, ils s'entrainèrent durant plusieurs heures quand la jeune femme finit par conduire son Majordome signe qu'elle était prête pour danser la valse.

Ils s'observèrent quand Sebastian s'empara brutalement de ses lèvres, la jeune femme agrippa son cou et se cabra, il avait beau être son Majordome Hermione aimait la sensation qu'il lui procurait, elle écarta les jambes celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et mit deux doigts en elle, la Comtesse gémissait de plus en plus.

- Vous êtes délicieuse My Lady !, tandis qu'Hermione ondulait de plaisir, Sebastian lui caressa le sexe avec une grande délicatesse avant de remonter doucement vers sa poitrine du bout des doigts il fit le contour de l'étoile.

Avant…avant de se reculer car on venait de sonner à la porte signe que les invités commençaient à arriver.

- Espèce de Diable !, cria la jeune femme déçue, quand le Majordome s'approcha en disant d'une voix suave tout contre son oreille.

- Je vous désire autant que je veux votre âme un jour ou l'autre vous serez mienne, en lui frôlant l'épaule.

- Maintenant, reprit-il.

- Permettez-moi de me retirer, il faut que j'aille recevoir vos convives.

Hermione lui fit un geste d'un air lasse signe que l'entrevue était terminée, la soirée s'annonçait être très très longue mais aussi intéressante.

**Alors ? Si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas ! **


	3. Chapter 3 - Réception

**Surprise dans ce chapitre.**

Après une bonne inspiration, Hermione rejoignit son Majordome elle ne devait montrer aucune faiblesse envers les invités. Comme elle s'y attendait Monsieur Malefoy était là, quand il l'aperçut un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, Lucius venait dans sa direction.

- Mes respects Madame la Comtesse, en plongeant ses yeux dans son décolleté plongeant.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répondit-elle d'un air détaché.

Hermione arborait une longue robe rouge au point qu'elle eut pour surnom « Madame Red » tout au long de la soirée tandis, que la discussion ne se faisait pas prier.

- Je vois que vous aviez tournée la page à votre passé !, la jeune femme sursauta Bellatrix Lestrange ! Celle-ci les rejoignit, Hermione savait parfaitement qu'elle la détestait, qu'elle le veuille ou non c'était quand même une Moldue et Bellatrix une sorcière…

- Allons Bella pas de familiarité je te prie !, répondit Lucius.

Hermione toussota avant d'ajouter.

- A quoi bon ruminer le passé ? Potter est mort et Voldemort est au pouvoir c'est bien ainsi !, la jeune femme prit peur en s'entendant parler, elle n'en pensait pas un mot ! Mais si elle voulait s'approcher du meurtrier elle devait jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout !

Voyant que Malefoy la dévorait des yeux sans cesse ça pouvait lui faciliter la tache, c'est alors qu'Hermione frappa des deux mains est une musique retentit, comme elle s'y attendait Lucius l'invita à danser.

- N'est-ce pas déplacé de danser avec un homme marié ?, demanda-t-elle malicieusement à son cavalier, alors que d'autres couples dansaient autour d'eux.

Quand il la serra tout contre lui en lui mettant une main aux fesses ! Hermione en eut la nausée mais resta impassible en cherchant Sebastian des yeux.

- Vous aviez beau avoir prit le statut de Comtesse Granger à mes yeux vous n'êtes qu'une chienne qu'il faut soumettre !, lâcha-t-il d'une traite, quand Sebastian lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour lui proposer une coupe de champagne, Hermione hocha la tête incapable de dire quoique se soit.

Quand Bellatrix aborda le Majordome elle empestait l'alcool à plein nez.

- Qui ? Qui êtes-vous mon beau jeune homme ?, en promenant un doigt sur son costume.

- Je ne suis qu'un Diable de Majordome, répondit-il en observant Hermione, celle-ci avait les yeux qui lançaient des éclairs.

- Cette garce ne manquait pas de culot !, pensa-t-elle, Lestrange draguait Sebastian ouvertement et sans aucune gêne !

S'en était trop pour elle.

- Veuillez m'excuser !, Hermione se précipita aux toilettes pour y vomir, à l'idée que ce porc de Lucius Malefoy est pu la toucher cela la rendait malade ! Et cette Bellatrix qui se pavanait devant les autres invités, heureusement que le fils Malefoy n'y était pas convié parce que sinon… depuis que Lord Voldemort était au pouvoir ses chiens de gardes se croyaient tout permis !

Mais en sortant une autre surprise l'attendait Lucius Malefoy l'avait suivi et avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait il lui lança un Stupefix, la jeune femme se retrouva paralysée. Il s'agenouilla devant elle.

- Vous n'êtes pas la femme que vous prétendez être Hermione Granger !, au même moment à l'aide d'un sort la malheureuse se retrouva complètement nue.

Lucius s'avouerait ce spectacle, il en avait déjà l'eau à la bouche, il l'autorisa à parler si elle ne se mettait pas à hurler. A sa plus grande surprise elle lui fit un sourire encourageant, autant lui donner ce qu'il voulait ça endormirait sa vigilance et ensuite…

Malefoy ne se fit donc pas prier et se jeta sur elle avec aucune délicatesse, il lui caressait les seins avant de descendre vers son sexe pour y goûter, Hermione lança la tête en arrière et se mit à gémir de plus belle, quand elle sentit son membre durcit par le plaisir, la Lionne lui mit les mains autour du cou en souriant, la jeune femme fit mine d'être impatiente c'est à ce moment même qu'il la pénétra, à partir de cet instant elle lui enfonça ses ongles profondément dans sa chair.

- Viens à moi Sebastian !, cria-t-elle, tandis que Lucius hurlait de douleur.

- Vous aviez raison, je ne suis pas celle que je prétends être !, dit Hermione alors que le Majordome fit son apparition.

Lucius n'avait plus l'apparence d'un homme confiant, sûr de lui, il avait peur.

- Je vous tuerais les uns après les autres !, reprit la jeune femme.

- Pour tout le mal dont vous êtes responsable !

- Non attendez !, paniqua Lucius.

- Je vous donnerais de l'argent ! Beaucoup d'argent !, tenta-t-il désespérément.

Mais Hermione se désintéressait déjà de cette vermine, la jeune femme finissait de se rhabiller et avant de sortir elle regarda Sebastian.

- Tu sais ce que tu as à faire et…fais le ménage !

Celui-ci s'inclina avant de dire.

- Yes My Lady !, en fermant la porte.

Tandis, qu'Hermione rejoignait les invités comme si ne rien était.

**Niark ! Niark ! Et oui Malefoy est mort :p ça va être au tour de qui à votre avis ?**


	4. Chapitre 4 - L'Ange de la mort

**Sorry pour le retard, voilà la suite ! **

Comme Hermione s'y attendait, la disparition de Lucius Malefoy ne passa pas inaperçue dans « La Gazette du Sorcier » mais comme Sebastian c'était arrangé pour que celui-ci soit mort d'un surdosage du à l'alcool il n'y avait donc pas de risque qu'on puisse la soupçonner.

La jeune Comtesse esquissa un sourire.

- Un de moins !, pensa-t-elle.

- Excellent travail Sebastian !, dit la jeune femme tout en buvant un thé.

**FLASH BACK **

- Non attendez !, paniqua Lucius.

- Je vous donnerais de l'argent ! Beaucoup d'argent !, tenta-t-il désespérément.

Mais Hermione se désintéressait déjà de cette vermine, la jeune femme finissait de se rhabiller et avant de sortir elle regarda Sebastian.

- Tu sais ce que tu as à faire et…fais le ménage !

Celui-ci s'inclina avant de dire.

- Yes My Lady !, en fermant la porte avant de se retourner vers sa victime.

- N'AVANCEZ PAS !, hurla Lucius en pointant vers le Majordome sa baguette magique tandis que Sebastian esquissa un sourire amusé.

- Monsieur Malefoy ça ne sert à rien, je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres de ma Maitresse.

- Je…je vous engage ! Grace à moi vous serez un homme très très riche !, dit-il dans une tentative désespérée, mais Sebastian rejeta la tête en arrière avant de dire.

- Ce n'est pas l'argent qui m'intéresse, d'une voix à la fois inquiétante et suave avant que Malefoy ne puisse faire un geste Sebastian se retrouva derrière lui et lui dit tout contre son oreille.

- J'ai ajouté un petit quelque chose dans votre coupe de champagne, sous l'ordre de la Comtesse je suis navré de vous apprendre que je suis dans l'obligation de vous tuer.

Il fit une pause avant de reprendre.

- Voyez vous ma Maitresse a imaginée toute cette mise en scène pour vous atteindre ! Et bientôt les autres Mangemorts suivront !

- Mais…mais alors !, dit Lucius qui venait de comprendre.

- Hermione jouait la comédie depuis le début !

- C'est exact !, conclut Sebastian toujours souriant tandis que Malefoy avait de plus en de mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

Lucius venait de réaliser qu'Hermione Jane Granger était encore plus impitoyable que Lord Voldemort lui-même ! D'ailleurs, quel sort lui réservait-elle si elle parvenait à aller jusque là ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il était sûr d'une chose c'est que la réception n'était qu'une couverture ! Les invités ivres ne s'apercevraient même pas de son absence !

- Il serait mal avisé de me tuer dans la demeure de votre Comtesse, on vous soupçonnerez de meurtre avec tous les témoins ici présent même après ma disparition !, dit-il mesquin.

Sebastian qui s'attendait à ce genre de question lui répondit.

- Qui soupçonnerait un Majordome comme moi ? Ma Maitresse est devenue quelqu'un de très influent dans le monde qui est le votre.

En cet instant Malefoy comprit qu'il venait de perdre la partie s'en était fini pour lui.

- Qui…qui êtes vous ?, demanda-t-il.

- Je ne suis qu'un Diable de Majordome !, répondit Sebastian comme si c'était une évidence.

- Non…vous êtes…un Ange…un Ange de la mort, déclara Malefoy dans un dernier souffle avant de s'écrouler sur le sol mort.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK **

**Alors ? **


	5. Chapitre 5 - Rencontre imprévue

Hermione était tranquillement assise dans le salon quand Sebastian entra en portant une lettre du Ministère de la Magie.

- Encore et toujours affaire…, dit-elle d'un air indiffèrent.

Cette fois-ci il était question de meurtre des Moldus dans l'Allée des Embrumes, une rue commerçante proche du Chemin de Traverse. Les magasins qu'on y trouve proposent à leurs clients des articles en rapport avec la magie noire. En lisant l'endroit la Comtesse se crispa, Harry s'y était retrouvé accidentellement aussi loin que remonte ses souvenirs…

- Maitresse ?, s'inquiéta Sebastian en voyant son visage crispé.

- Lord Voldemort possède le pouvoir mais ça ne lui suffit pas ! Il faut encore que ses toutous viennent torturer ces pauvres gens !

Hermione prit sa décision elle irait y jeter un œil pour en avoir le cœur net, sur cette idée elle appela ses domestiques.

**(1) **Tout d'abord, Finnian, un garçon blond à barrettes. Surnommé « Finny » c'est le jardinier de la maison. On le prend souvent pour une fille avec sa voix d'enfant et son visage aux traits fins. Maladroit, il tente de bien faire mais finit toujours par tout mettre en désordre. De caractère, il est très doux et gentil, mais s'effraie vite. Il s'emballe assez vite quand quelque chose ne va pas… Il adore les gâteaux de Sebastian et serait prêt à tout pour en avoir.

Ensuite, May Linn, la fille, est la femme de ménage et soubrette de la maison. Pour faire plus court, les gens l'appellent tout simplement « May ». Encore plus maladroite que Finnian, son côté distrait n'arrange rien. Il y a aussi ses lunettes… Elle n'aime pas les enlever mais elles ne sont pas adaptées à sa vue. Bien au contraire, hypermétrope, ses yeux peuvent voir des détails minuscules que d'autres ne voient pas. Elle rougit très souvent, surtout quand Sebastian n'est pas loin.

Bardroy, l'autre blond, est le cuisinier du château… mais Sebastian est bien meilleur que lui. Surnommé Bard, il est le troisième désastre ambulant de la maison. Mais en général, les dégâts ne touchent que la cuisine… Il a tous les plans pour réussir à obtenir des gâteaux du Majordome, surtout quand il peut utiliser des explosifs. Même dans sa cuisine, il aime tout faire exploser. Pour lui « la cuisine est un art, hors l'art est une explosion ». C'est pour cela qu'il brûle tous les plats qu'il prépare.

Enfin, Tanaka, le plus âgé. Maître de maison, bizarrement, il est petit de taille mais dès que la situation demande de la contenance ou des explications, il grandit comme par magie et se montre plus sérieux. Il fait d'ailleurs beaucoup moins de dégâts que les trois autres domestiques.

- Je dois partir, j'ai une affaire urgente à régler !, dit Hermione d'une voix autoritaire.

- Veillez bien sur le Manoir en mon absence !, non sans un sourire.

- Oui Maitresse !, répondirent en chœur les trois domestiques au garde à vous.

Tanaka : Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! **(2)**

Tandis, qu'Hermione prit de la poudre de cheminette en criant distinctement haut et fort Sebastian à ses côtés.

- l'Allée des Embrumes !, avant de disparaitre.

Comme à son habitude l'atterrissage fut quelque peu acrobatique Hermione tomba à plat ventre sur Sebastian avant de se relever tant bien que mal.

- Vous manquez d'entrainement !, dit Sebastian d'un air taquin.

- L'heure n'est pas à la plaisanterie sortons d'ici !, répondit la Comtesse tenant sa baguette magique en main en traversant la pièce à grande enjambée avant de se retrouver dehors, l'endroit était comme dans ses souvenirs…lugubre, sinistre ce qui lui en donnait davantage froid dans le dos.

La nuit était déjà au rendez-vous ce qui rendait le lieu encore plus inhospitalier, il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas un souffle de vent.

- Tout est calme, dit Sebastian.

- Un peu trop à mon goût !, répondit Hermione sur le qui-vive quand soudain.

- COUCHEZ-VOUS !, hurla Sebastian en plaquant sa Maitresse violement sur le sol alors qu'un Sortilège vert traversait le ciel.

- Aaahhh !, hurlait la jeune fille surprise tout en s'agrippant à son Majordome qui la prit dans ses bras tandis, qu'un autre sort la manqua d'un cheveu.

- Ça faisait longtemps !, dit une voix.

Quand quelque chose ou quelqu'un les percuta violement alors que nos deux protagonistes étaient dans les airs sous le choc Sebastian lâcha Hermione.

- MAITRESSE !, alors que celle-ci filait droit vers le sol elle allait s'écraser !

La jeune femme tendit le bras vers son Majordome en hurlant.

- Seba…SEBASTIAN !, celui ne perdit pas une seconde et repoussa son assaillant avant de voler à son secours !

Hermione termina sa course folle en retombant brutalement sur le corps de son Majordome, bien que secouée la jeune Comtesse se releva essuyant sa lèvre ensanglantée prête à se défendre.

- Cela suffit ! Montrez-vous !, C'est alors qu'une ombre s'avança en disant.

- Je savais que la mort de ces misérables Moldus te ferait venir ici !, répondit la personne mystérieuse.

- TOI ?!, répondit Hermione en reconnaissant l'assassin.

- Et oui moi !, avec un sourire éclatant.

- Alors surprise de me voir n'est-ce pas?, demanda son interlocuteur.

**Alors d'après vous qui ça peut bien être ? :p **

**(1) J'ai repris les caractéristiques des domestiques de Black Butler, je trouve que la description est très bien faite.**

**(2) Concernant Tanaka il fera quelques petites apparitions mais toujours de cette manière. **


	6. Chapitre 6 - Face à face

- TOI ?!, répondit Hermione en reconnaissant l'assassin.

- Et oui moi !, avec un sourire éclatant.

- Alors surprise de me voir n'est-ce pas?, demanda son interlocuteur.

D'étonnement la jeune Comtesse laissa tomber sa baguette magique.

- Ma…Malefoy !, dit-elle difficilement.

- Tu as tué mon père avec ton chien de garde !, répondit Drago en tenant la jeune femme en joue.

- Je me suis dit que ça serait une bonne idée de te faire venir ici, te souviens-tu quand toi et tes petits amis êtes venus ici pour m'espionner ?

Les lèvres de la jeune femme se mirent à trembler de fureur !

- LA FERME !, hurla-t-elle en ramassant sa baguette magique à la vitesse de l'éclair les deux ennemis s'observèrent et pour ne rien arranger à la situation la pluie se mit soudainement à tomber.

- Ton père !, dit Hermione.

- A eut le châtiment cent fois mérité ! Et tu le sais ! D'ailleurs, je compte vous éliminer tous ! C'est toi qui a tué ces Moldus dans le seul but de me faire venir ici !

- Perspicace !, répondit l'ancien Serpentard.

- Harry et Ron sont morts ! Tu sais quelle a été les dernières paroles de ton père ? Il m'a demandé de l'épargner ! Ce salopard voulait que j'épargne sa misérable vie ! Vous n'aviez eu aucune pitié pour eux ! Toi et ta face de serpent que tu appelles Maitre !, la jeune femme fit une pause avant de reprendre.

- Pourtant, je ne puis m'empêcher de me dire que tu n'es pas un véritable Mangemort, ce n'est pas toi qui a tué ces malheureux ont la fait pour toi !

- LA FERME GRANGER, JE NE VEUX PLUS T'ENTENDRE, hurla Drago en ce bouchant les oreilles avant d'ajouter.

- Tu as tort de me sous estimer !, Il appuya ses propos en lui lançant un Sortilège Impardonnable ; le Doloris.

De surprise Hermione ne fit aucun mouvement et le reçu de plein fouet !

- MAITRESSE !, s'égosilla Sébastian, Hermione s'écroula sur le sol inerte quand soudain un rire machiavélique se fit entendre.

- Oh oui ! Oh oui un massacre !, sur ces mots une ombre s'éleva dans le ciel tel un ange.

- Un Shinigami !, cria Sebastian.

Mais ce Shinigami en question était recouvert de rouge de la tête au pied en possédant une « Grande Faucheuse » il portait des lunettes et avait des dents de requin.

- Qu'est-ce que…c'est ?, demanda Hermione en reprenant ses esprits.

- Un Shinigami, expliqua Sebastian.

- Est une personne qui récolte les âmes des morts.

- Tu t'es associé avec cet énergumène !, cria la Comtesse en dévisageant Malefoy d'un air dégouté.

Elle continua sur sa lancée.

- Tu es FAIBLE !

- Grell Sutcliff débarrasse moi de cette vermine !, cria Drago.

Mais à sa grande surprise Sebastian s'interposa.

- Sebastian ! TUE-LES !, cria la jeune femme d'une voix autoritaire.

- Yes…my Lady !, répondit celui-ci.

- Ohhhh Sebas-chan !, s'extasia Grell.

- Nous allons danser comme deux amoureux !

- Vous m'en direz tant !, répondit-il en lui envoyant un coup de pied en pleine face !

- Mon beau visaaaaaaaaaggggggeeeeeeeeeeee !, hurla le Shinigami alors que celui-ci était recouvert de sang !

En représailles il lui trancha le bras.

- Ton magnifique corps est éclaboussé de rouge tel des pétales de roses ! Magnifique !, tandis que le Majordome crachait du sang !

- Pathétique !, pensa Sebastian.

De leur côté Hermione et Drago se fixaient toujours.

- Pourquoi…Drago ?, demanda alors la jeune femme d'une voix plus douce qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue.

Le jeune homme s'affaissa sur le sol et pour la toute première fois de son existence il pleura comme un enfant.

- Tu…tu ignores ce que c'est que de vivre constamment chez le Mage Noir en exécutant la moindre chose qu'il demande par peur de mourir ou de voir quelqu'un mourir sous tes yeux sans pouvoir faire quoique se soit ! Si je ne fais pas ce qu'il demande je perds ma mère !, En disant cela il sentit quelque chose de tranchant lui traverser la poitrine sous le choc il tomba à genoux.

- Vous me décevez Mr Malefoy !, cria Grell en retirant sa faucheuse sans ménagement.

La jeune Comtesse ne fit aucun mouvement.

- Vous ne ferez plus rien désormais !, répondit le Shinigami en visionnant la vie du jeune homme avant le jugement dernier.

- Dra…DRAGO !, hurla la jeune femme qui reprit l'usage de la parole.

Au même moment Sebastian écrasa la tête de Grell face contre terre avec son pied en lui arrachant l'arme des mains en disant d'un air taquin.

- Quel dommage de massacrer un si beau visage !, alors que celui-ci se mit à paniquer.

- NON ! Pas mon beau visage ! Sebas-chan !, quand soudain une voix cria mettant fin au massacre.

- Cela suffit !, il s'agissait de William T. Spears.

**Alors ?**


	7. Chapitre 7- Hommage

**Sorry pour le retard voilà la suite ! **

- Quel dommage de massacrer un si beau visage !, alors que celui-ci se mit à paniquer.

- NON ! Pas mon beau visage ! Sebas-chan !, quand soudain une voix cria mettant fin au massacre.

- Cela suffit !, il s'agissait de William T. Spears.

- Qui êtes-vous ?, demanda Sebastian suspicieux.

- Mon nom est William T. Spears, répondit celui-ci.

- Je suis l'un des superviseurs de l'Organisation de Dépêche des Faucheurs, en remettant ses lunettes en place tout en dévisageant Sebastian.

- Oh William tu es mon sauveur !, cria Greil toujours sous l'emprise du Majordome.

- Il y a eu assez de sang il me semble, répondit William en observant le costume de Sebastian.

Tandis que la Comtesse l'observait sans expression comme si toute vie c'était éteinte en ce corps meurtri.

- Partons Greil !, ordonna William.

- Un instant !, cria Sebastian.

- Il me semble que vous oubliez l'arme du crime !, en lui balançant la faucheuse sans ménagement que son interlocuteur intercepta avec une facilité déconcertante.

Hermione resta là sans bouger tant les évènements paraissaient irréels, Drago gisait mort à ses côtés.

My lady ?, s'inquiéta Sebastian voyant celle-ci figée quand soudain elle eut un étourdissement !

- Maitresse !, cria-t-il en tendant les bras pour la rattraper mais à sa plus grande surprise elle le repoussa brutalement.

- Lâche-moi ! Je peux marcher toute seule ! Je suis juste…un peu fatiguée. Un bon thé bien chaud me fera le plus grand bien.

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la mort de Drago Malefoy et aujourd'hui, c'était l'enterrement du jeune homme. Depuis son retour au Manoir, Hermione n'avait pas dit une seule parole ce qui en inquiéta les domestiques qui la surveillèrent de près à son plus grand regret.

La Comtesse poussa un soupir et ouvrit la porte nullement étonnée les domestiques s'étalèrent à ses pieds.

- N'avez-vous rien de mieux à faire ?!, demanda-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.

- Nous euh…nous, répondirent-ils dans la confusion la plus totale.

- Pfff, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?, se demanda Hermione quand Sebastian arriva à son grand soulagement.

- Nous pouvons partir quand vous le souhaitez, dit-il en s'inclinant respectueusement.

- Pauvre Maitresse !, dit May Linn.

- Comme ça doit être difficile pour elle, tout en la regardant partir, les trois domestiques s'observèrent alors puis fondirent en larmes.

Au même moment Bardroy tapa dans ses mains en disant.

- J'ai une idée ! Et si nous invitions la cousine de notre Maitresse **(1)**Elizabeth, pour lui redonner le sourire ?

- Bonne idée !, répondirent-ils en chœur.

Tanaka : Ho ! Ho ! Ho !

De son côté, la Comtesse avait revêtue une robe noire à l'occasion et un voile caché son visage, comme elle s'y attendait l'église était bondée à perte de vue, les Malefoy avait une grande réputation, des Sorciers de tous les âges étaient venus rendre un dernier hommage.

La tête haute Hermione s'avança dans la foule quand elle entendit quelqu'un dire.

- Le père et maintenant le fils !

La jeune femme ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et continua sa route en poussant la porte, en cet instant c'était comme si une lumière éblouissante s'était engouffrée dans l'église, tous furent surpris par cette arrivée si soudaine.

Hermione n'était plus à quelques mètres du cercueil lorsqu'elle s'adressa à Sebastian.

- As-tu ce que j'ai demandé ?

- Yes My Lady !, en lui donnant.

La Comtesse arborait désormais aux yeux de tous un magnifique manteau de couleur vert émeraude avec un serpent à la Serpentard brodé tout le long du dos, elle en fit cadeau à Drago en lui recouvrant le corps.

- Seul le vert te va à ravir, dit-elle non sans un sourire puis elle s'en alla mais avant de sortir elle croisa la mère du jeune homme Narcissa Malefoy qui hocha la tête d'une manière qui se voulait être comme étant un remerciement.

- Rentrons Sebastian !, ordonna Hermione.

- Yes My Lady !, avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

**(1) Dans le Manga Elizabeth, aussi appelé Lizzie, est la fille d'un Comte anglais et la fiancée de Ciel.****C'est une jeune "Lady" mais dans ma fiction elle sera la cousine d'Hermione.**

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?**


	8. Chapitre 8 - Elisabeth

- Rentrons Sebastian !, ordonna Hermione.

- Yes My Lady !, avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir…

- Mon…MANOIR ?! Qu'est-il arrivé à mon Manoir ?!, hurla Hermione en courant à l'intérieur.

En effet, il n'avait plus rien de…lugubre, seul le rose dominait toutes les pièces !

- Mes… mes…mes domestiques !, en les voyant dans un accoutrement ridicule toujours de couleur rose.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait la bonté de m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?!, dit la Comtesse dans une colère noire.

- Votre…votre cousine, se risqua May Linn.

- QUOI ?! Lizzie est ICI ?!

La malheureuse hocha la tête positivement pour confirmer les propos.

- Nous avions pensé que ça serait une bonne idée pour que vous vous changiez les idées, continua-t-elle non sans un sourire innocent.

Avant que May Linn ne puisse faire un geste Hermione la menaça avec sa baguette magique en appuyant sur sa gorge.

- Si vous n'étiez pas à mon service je vous aurai lancée un Avada Kedavra immédiatement !, cracha la Comtesse de fureur.

May Linn pâlit.

- Permettez !, intervient Sebastian en lui attrapant le bras ce qui détendit quelque peu l'atmosphère.

Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, Hermione lui jeta alors un regard de haine, puis sans qu'elle ne puisse s'y attendre une chevelure blonde avec un visage joyeux se précipita dans ses bras en hurlant ce qui mit instantanément fin au malaise qui était en train de prendre forme.

( Pendant ce temps là May Linn s'essuyait le front, signe qu'elle l'avait vraiment échappée belle !).

- Hermione ! Comme tu m'as manquée !

- Elisabeth tu m'étrangles !, cria la jeune femme qui suffoquée presque.

- Rhooo tu râles toujours autant !, répondit la jeune fille non sans un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?!, demanda la Comtesse sans aucune délicatesse.

- J'ai pensée que ça serait une bonne idée pour toi de sortir de ton Manoir, toi qui reste toujours enfermée, que dirais-tu de faire les boutiques au Chemin de Traverse ? Pour l'occasion je t'ai achetée une nouvelle robe et…

Alors qu'elle continuait Hermione perdit patience.

- Lizzie….

- Oh allez s'il te plait !, répondit sa cousine.

- Lizzie…, reprit la Comtesse.

Mais celle-ci ne l'entendit pas.

- ELISABETH!, hurla de plus belle Hermione.

- JE ME FICHE COMPLETEMENT DU CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE, DES BOUTIQUES ET DE TA ROBE RIDICULE !

En cet instant les yeux de la jeune fille se remplirent de larmes.

La Comtesse se radoucit soudain réalisant qu'elle avait été un peu forte dans ses propos.

- Lizzie…je.

Mais contre toute attente, en représailles Elisabeth lui arracha le pendentif qu'elle portait autour du cou.

- CE PENDENTIF GROTESQUE JE LE DETESTE !, avant de le casser sur le sol de toutes ses forces !

S'en fut trop pour Hermione quand elle le vit se briser en plusieurs morceaux, la Comtesse leva la main pour la gifler.

- Hiiiiiii !, cria Lizzie en protégeant son visage tant bien que mal.

Mais Hermione fut encore une fois arrêtée par son Majordome.

- Maitresse !, tandis qu'elle respirait difficilement de colère.

- Je pense que votre cousine a raison, ça vous fera le plus grand bien de sortir, reprit Sebastian non sans un sourire.

Hermione resta figée, quand son Majordome reprit la parole.

- Veuillez excuser l'emportement de ma Maitresse Melle Elisabeth mais ce pendentif contenait la photo de ses parents.

Comprenant son erreur la jeune fille se sentit au plus mal.

- Oh mon dieu ! Hermione je suis terriblement désolée !

- Quelle importance désormais puisqu'ils sont morts !, répondit soudain la Comtesse en ramassant ce qu'il en restait avant de le lancer par la fenêtre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!, cria Lizzie.

Hermione se retourna alors en disant avec un sourire.

- J'en trouverais un sûrement plus beau que celui-ci demain en allant faire les boutiques.

Sa cousine souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Et si nous allions prendre un goûter ?, reprit Hermione.

- Oh ! Avec plaisir !, répondit Lizzie.

Le soir venu la Comtesse se sentit extenuée la journée avait été éprouvante et demain elle le serait encore plus. Hermione allait se coucher quand soudain elle sentit quelque chose tout contre son cou baissant les yeux, la jeune femme n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre de quoi il s'agissait.

- Mon pendentif ! Tu as réussi à le réparer Sebastian !

- Ce pendentif est fait pour être autour de votre cou, dit-il.

Hermione le prit avec délicatesse entre les doigts puis l'ouvrit elle vit alors ses deux parents qui lui souriaient. La jeune Comtesse le ferma soudain brutalement puis leva les yeux vers son Majordome. L'instant nostalgique avait disparu comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Sebastian ?, demanda-t-elle.

- Tu resteras avec moi jusqu'à ce que mon cœur arrête de battre !

- Il sera fait selon vos désirs !, répondit celui-ci en s'inclinant respectueusement puis il quitta la chambre la nuit avait déjà bien avancée.

- Bon, je dois encore m'occuper des préparatifs pour demain !, en traversant les couloirs sombres comme si ne rien était…

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? A la base Ciel possède une bague de couleur bleue un héritage familial en quelque sorte mais j'ai décidée que pour Hermione ça serait un pendentif qui ne la quitte jamais. **


	9. Chapitre 9 - Rêve ou réalité?

- Sebastian ?, demanda-t-elle.

- Tu resteras avec moi jusqu'à ce que mon cœur arrête de battre !

- Il sera fait selon vos désirs !, répondit celui-ci en s'inclinant respectueusement puis il quitta la chambre la nuit avait déjà bien avancée.

- Bon, je dois encore m'occuper des préparatifs pour demain !, en traversant les couloirs sombres comme si ne rien était…

Le soleil était déjà très haut dans le ciel lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle eut à peine le temps de finir son petit déjeuner que déjà sa cousine frappait à la porte.

- Es-tu prête Hermione ?

La jeune Comtesse poussa un soupir, elle détestait faire les boutiques ! Mais si c'était le prix à payer pour avoir la tranquillité…

- Il fut un temps ou cela ne vous dérangez pas, fit remarquer Sebastian.

- Ce temps est révolu !, répondit la jeune femme sur le qui-vive, prenant sa baguette magique dans les mains elle la fit tourner entre ses doigts.

- A quoi ça sert ?!, demanda-t-elle avec colère.

- Quoi donc ?, demanda à son tour Sebastian.

- De faire ce que nous sommes en train de faire !

Son Majordome esquissa un sourire avant de lui dire ceci.

- Ou est passé la jeune Comtesse avec la soif de vengeance ?

- Espèce de sale Diable !, dit-elle en le menaçant de sa baguette magique.

- Tu te moques éperdument de ce que peuvent ressentir ou non les humains !

- La colère, ni la haine et encore moins la vengeance ne résoudra la douleur de votre petit cœur My Lady, dit Sebastian en s'approchant de la jeune femme tel un fauve prêt à sauter sur sa victime.

Hermione se recula tout contre le mur et s'affaissa les yeux en larmes elle secoua la tête.

- Comment un être comme toi puisse savoir ce que je ressens en ce moment même ? Harry et Ron, ils…ils me MANQUENT ! Chaque nuit je revois ce fameux jour ! Malgré ça je sais que je ne serai pas tranquille tant que Voldemort restera en vie !

Sebastian s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, Hermione releva les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien et avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait le Majordome colla ses lèvres contre les siennes !

Quand soudain Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir le visage de Sebastian tout près du sien !

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHH !, avant de rater son lit.

- JE T'AI DEJA DIT DE NE PAS FAIRE ÇA !, hurla la Comtesse de colère.

- Veuillez m'excuser, répondit Sebastian.

- Mais auriez-vous oubliée votre promesse à Melle Elisabeth ?

A cette illusion Hermione grommela avant de dire simplement ceci.

- J'arrive ! Et nous y allons par la poudre de Cheminette !

- Yes My Lady !, en s'inclinant respectueusement avant de sortir en fermant la porte de la chambre.

- Un vrai délice !, pensa Sebastian en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

Hermione attendit quelques minutes, elle aurait mise sa main à coupée que son Majordome l'avait embrassé ce n'était pas un rêve mais bien la réalité ! En portant sa main à sa bouche mais elle ne put rester dans son instant de réflexion que Lizzie l'appelait.

- Hermione nous partons !, cria-t-elle.

La jeune femme la rejoignit alors en deux temps trois mouvements, prit une bonne poignée de poudre de Cheminette en criant distinctement haut et fort.

- CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE !, avant de disparaitre.

**J'avoue que nos deux tourtereaux jouent un jeu dangereux :p **


	10. Chapitre 10 - Le Chemin de Traverse

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce long long silence mais j'ai eu des soucis de santé notamment. Donc pour ceux qui pensent que j'ai abandonnée cette fiction et bien non car voilà la suite!**

- Hermione nous partons ! cria-t-elle.

La jeune femme la rejoignit alors en deux temps trois mouvements, prit une bonne poignée de poudre de Cheminette en criant distinctement haut et fort.

- CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE ! avant de disparaitre.

Comme à son habitude Hermione se retrouva coucher au sol, se relevant tant bien que mal le Chemin de Traverse était aussi loin que remonte ses souvenirs bondé…

Elle n'y avait plus mise les pieds depuis ce tragique jour, son Majordome voyant son expression changée radicalement s'en inquiéta.

- Ça va My Lady ?, lui demanda-t-il.

La jeune Comtesse lui répondit simplement ceci.

- Il faut surveiller nos arrières, ça grouille de Mangemorts désormais ! en disant ses mots la jeune femme se faufila à travers la foule peu importe l'endroit elle se devait de rester sur ses gardes, au même moment Lizzie la tira par le bras en souriant.

- Allez, tu viens Hermione !

- Lizzie attend ! répondit l'ancienne Gryffondor mais c'était inutile sa cousine fit la sourde oreille en l'entrainant à sa suite.

C'est alors que la foule fut frappée par des Sortilèges de tous les côtés ! Des hurlements suivirent, le Chemin de Traverse était attaqué ! Par le mouvement de panique Hermione fut séparée d'Elisabeth.

- LIZZIE ! appela-t-elle mais sans succès, la jeune Comtesse essaya tant bien que mal à se frayer un chemin parmi cette peur, cette angoisse. Hermione se mit alors à courir.

- SEBASTIAN ! hurla-t-elle.

Tandis, qu'un sort allait tout droit dans sa direction ! La jeune Comtesse bifurqua sur le côté tout en ripostant à la vitesse de l'éclair.

- PROTEGO ! quand un rire des plus machiavéliques retentit ! Elle n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaitre.

- Bellatrix Lestrange ! cria-t-elle sans attendre une minute de plus Hermione fonça la tête la première à sa poursuite, mais cette Mangemorte avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, la jeune Comtesse le savait puisque cette garce l'avait torturée quand elle et ses amis furent fait prisonniers chez les Malefoy…

Hermione sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre où donc était Elisabeth ? Elle c'était comme envolée, il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'elle nulle part ! Etait-ce un piège ? Sa cousine l'aurait-elle volontairement conduite jusqu'ici ? Non c'était impossible elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche !

La jeune Comtesse se mit à regarder aux alentours, était-ce le fruit de son imagination ou bien on entendait plus les cris ? Seul le vent ébouriffait ses cheveux et Sebastian plus aucune trace de lui non plus, pour la toute première fois depuis très longtemps la jeune femme se sentit à nouveau seule…

Les souvenirs la hantèrent de nouveau, Hermione était comme paralysée elle revoyait Harry et Ron morts gisant sur le sol sans vie. Au point qu'elle ne vit pas l'attaque surgir de côté, la jeune femme fut projetée violement sur le sol, sa baguette lui échappa des mains de surprise. Hermione fit une grimace de douleur par la violence du choc elle en eut le souffle coupé.

La jeune Comtesse bien qu'assise sur le sol observait son interlocuteur elle avait vue juste !

- Bonjour Lestrange ! dit-elle sans aucune peur dans la voix.

Bellatrix fut surprise par cette arrogance si soudaine de la part de la jeune fille qu'elle la gifla.

Hermione esquissa un sourire en essuyant sa lèvre ensanglantée fixant Lestrange dans les yeux.

- Vous gouvernez le monde des Sorciers mais votre Maitre vous laisse vous amuser avec la vie des gens ! Vous me dégoutez ! Vous n'êtes qu'une sale bande de vermines ! Je vais tous vous tuer ! Comme je l'ai fait avec Malefoy avant d'en finir avec votre serpent ! cracha Hermione.

De fureur la Mangemorte lui lança un Doloris, la jeune femme serra les dents de toutes ses forces pour ne pas hurler ça lui ferait trop plaisir.

- Espèce de Sang de Bourbe tu as peut-être survécue mais je vais faire en sorte que tu rejoignes tes petits amis rapidement ! Nous ne faisons que nettoyer AVADA…. Mais Bellatrix ne put finir car sa baguette lui échappa des mains comme par magie.

Hermione releva la tête qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir Elisabeth avec une baguette magique dans la main !

- LIZZIE ! cria-t-elle de stupeur, tandis que la jeune fille fit barrage entre Hermione et la Mangemorte.

- Je suis la cousine de La Comtesse Hermione Jane Granger ! Je ne vous laisserais pas la toucher !

- Com…Comtesse ?, bredouilla Bellatrix qui perdit toute assurance.

Elisabeth n'avait désormais plus l'apparence qu'Hermione lui connaissait, elle n'avait plus rien avoir avec la fille toujours souriante croquant la vie à pleine dent non c'était une autre Elisabeth déterminée, pleine d'assurance avec un regard qui ne présageait rien de bon sur ses intentions, la Comtesse en profita donc et cria.

- ACCIO BAGUETTE MAGIQUE !

- AAAAargh ! de colère Bellatrix riposta à la vitesse de l'éclair en récupérant sa baguette pour atteindre Lizzie en pleine poitrine mais avant qu'elle ne prononce ne serais-ce qu'un seul mot Hermione lança le sort fatal malheureusement la Mangemorte en profita pour filer à l'anglaise.

Alors que la jeune Comtesse allait à nouveau s'élancer à sa poursuite elle manqua de trébucher quand deux bras puissants la rattrapèrent de justesse !

Relevant les yeux ce n'était qu'autre que Sebastian qui lui souriait, s'en fut trop pour Hermione elle avait failli se faire tuer ainsi que sa cousine et lui souriait débilement elle explosa.

- Où étais-tu ?!

- Veuillez m'excuser My Lady, répondit-il.

- Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de voir le magasin pour animaux les chats.

QUOI ?! hurla Hermione.

Sebastian confus répondit.

- C'est des créatures vraiment étonnantes, avec des pattes douces et agressives à la fois.

Hermione bouillonnait de rage, tandis que Lizzie resta sans voix, elles avaient failli se faire tuer toutes les deux et lui leur avait faussée compagnie à cause de sa lubie des chats !

- PAF ! Sebastian se retrouva alors avec une marque violacée sur la joue.

- Rentrons ! dit simplement la Comtesse d'une voix trahissant de la colère. Elle n'avait désormais plus qu'une idée en tête abattre Lestrange !

**Sebastian et sa lubie des chats hi! Hi! Alors d'après vous Hermione va-t-elle réussir à avoir Bellatrix?**


End file.
